


Время что-то менять

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Днем у тебя дети и единственная в год сигарета, а ночью ты приходишь, чтобы раз в год трахнуться со мной</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время что-то менять

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в подарок для Риты

Рюкен немного замешкался перед кабинетом, доставая ключи — от чужого присутствия в животе защекотало. Он отпер дверь и толкнул дверь, шагая в темноту. Широкоплечий силуэт остался неподвижен. Рюкен сунул руку в карман брюк и сжал кулак, подавляя гнев.

— Не злись, — Куросаки-старший даже не повернул головы — так и пялился в окно, словно приклеенный.

— Не льсти себе.

Ногти больно впились в ладонь.

— Хорошая ночь, а?

Куросаки прижался лбом к стеклу — он смотрелся нелепо в этом кабинете.

— Чего тебе нужно? — Рюкен, не включая света, прошел к столу и отодвинул кресло. — Я собираюсь работать.

— В темноте?

— Я задал вопрос.

Грудь болезненно ныла, хотелось курить и почему-то пить.

— Почему я не могу проведать старого друга?

Рюкен почувствовал, что устал. С Куросаки всегда так — пять минут, и тот начинал чудовищно утомлять. Вытащив пачку, Рюкен прикурил и сосредоточился на алом огоньке. Если долго всматриваться, можно увидеть полыхание костров. Какой бред лезет в голову на ночь глядя.

Куросаки отлип от окна и подошел к столу. Взгромоздился, свесив ноги — Рюкен ощущал холодный запах одеколона и табака.

— Убирайся с моего стола.

— Да ладно тебе. Знаешь, я тут подумал, — Куросаки залез в карман штанов, выудил оттуда зажигалку, щелкнул кнопкой и поднес яркий огонек к лицу. Черт возьми. Рюкен и не заметил, как потухла сигарета. Он прикурил, глубоко затягиваясь, и поднял голову:

— Итак?

— Я тут подумал, — повторил Куросаки рассеянно, — надо заканчивать с этими глупостями, а?

Сердце противно екнуло, похолодели ладони. Рюкен машинально считал собственный пульс — учащенный, надо пить поменьше кофе. Он пожал плечами, нашарил на столе пепельницу и стряхнул пепел.

— Закроешь дверь с той стороны.

— Я вообще не понимаю, как это получилось в первый раз, — Куросаки взмахнул рукой и едва не снес пресс-папье. Неуклюжий болван.

Рюкен снова стряхнул пепел:

— Я сходил по тебе с ума, ты был в невменяемом состоянии и хотел забыться, а секс — отличная терапия.

Он затянулся, отрешенно глядя перед собой. Глаза понемногу привыкали к темноте, уже можно было различить очертания предметов.

— А, ну да, — Куросаки соскочил со стола, зашагал по кабинету. Поразительная грация для его массы. — Еще бы понять, зачем я опять пришел к тебе. А потом опять…

— Все просто, — Рюкен вдавил окурок в дно пепельницы, тщательно контролируя голос. — Ты человек символов и привычек. Днем у тебя дети и единственная в год сигарета, а ночью ты приходишь, чтобы раз в год трахнуться со мной. 

Куросаки за спиной остановился.

— Ты никогда не возражал.

Рюкен вытащил еще одну сигарету и прикурил. Сделал затяжку, выпустил облако дыма и проговорил:

— Наверное, я мазохист.

В горле клокотали боль, обида и злость, Рюкен с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не выплеснуть этот коктейль на Куросаки, и кривился: в самом деле. Это просто смешно. Он ведет себя, как истеричная брошенная любовница, осталось только закатить скандал, да и пресс-папье удачно под руку повернулось…

— Это точно, — хмыкнул Куросаки. — Ладно…

Он развернулся и пошел к двери. Рюкен молчал, и только когда щелкнул замок, понял, что все это время задерживал дыхание. Он откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза.

И вздрогнул от раздавшегося над ухом голоса:

— Я решил, что это какой-то идиотизм — трахаться раз в год, а в остальное время делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

От гнева закружилась голова:

— Ты!..

Или не от гнева, а оттого, что Куросаки крутанул кресло, разворачивая Рюкена лицом к себе. Присел, уткнувшись в колени, и Рюкен подумал, ероша жесткие волосы, что ничерта не изменилось — он по-прежнему сходит с ума. Можно весь год считать, что ничего больше не повторится, а потом силуэт у окна, вдохнуть запах, почувствовать тепло рук — и все рассыпается.

— Что мне в тебе всегда поражало — твоя непрошибаемая самоуверенность, — он положил ладонь на теплую шею, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс от тока крови под пальцами.

— Если бы ты хотел, то давно избавился бы от моего общества, — Куросаки потянулся, нависая и упираясь коленом между ног, и Рюкен вздрогнул.

— Заткнись.

— Ладно. Как скажешь.

Рюкен был не готов к поцелую. И к тому, что его бесцеремонно выдернут из кресла и впечатают стену — тоже. Он ошеломленно хватал ртом воздух, а Куросаки углублял поцелуй, и от ощущений — табак, апельсин и щетина — подгибались ноги. Когда поцелуй разорвался, Рюкен сполз по стене, бессмысленно глядя перед собой. Куросаки опустился рядом. Чокнутый придурок, зачем он только… зачем он… А, к черту. Рюкен стиснул зубы и полез за сигаретой.

Достал, покрутил между пальцами и вздрогнул, когда Куросаки обнял его за плечи. Они сидели, лениво, медленно целовались, пока за окном не начало сереть.

Куросаки вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу:

— Я ж чего хотел! — он полез в карман измятого пиджака и торжественно помахал двумя белыми прямоугольниками. — Опера! Ты же любишь долбаную оперу, а? У меня даже костюм есть!

Рюкена начал разбирать смех:

— Опера? Ты серьезно?

Куросаки немного смутился:

— Надо же с чего-то начинать, а? Если не понравится — уйдем.

Откинув голову на стену, Рюкен улыбался. Господи, какой кретин. И как его только угораздило. Опера, подумать только.

Хорошо. В конце концов, он ее действительно любит. 


End file.
